A capacitor 1 for preventing radio noise in an automobile and a connection circuit 2 for this capacitor 1 are shown in FIG. 5. In this FIG. 5, the capacitor 1 is connected to a defogger circuit 3 serving also as an antenna wire of the automobile. Further, the capacitor 1 is connected to a panel portion of the automobile for body grounding purposes. The above structure is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below. A specific connection structure for connecting the capacitor 1 to the defogger circuit 3 is also disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1. The above structure will be described with reference to FIGS. 5 to 7.
In FIG. 6, the capacitor 1 is housed in an insulating case 4. The capacitor 1 is connected at its one terminal 5 to an intermediate portion of a junction terminal 6. The other terminal 7 thereof is connected to a grounding terminal 8. The junction terminal 6 is formed by bending a strip-like conductor into a U-shape. Two portions of the junction terminal 6 projecting from the insulating case 4 serve as connection portions 9, 10, respectively. The grounding terminal 8 is connected at its one end 11 to the capacitor 1. The other end 12 of the grounding terminal 8 is disposed and formed to project in a direction away from the connection portions 9, 10 of the junction terminal 6. A screw hole 14 for fixing by the use of a bolt 13 is formed through the other end 12 of the grounding terminal 8. The capacitor 1 is adapted to be connected to the ground (the body) via the grounding terminal 8.
In FIG. 7, reference numeral 15 denotes a connector for connecting the capacitor 1. This connector 15 is provided at terminals of capacitor connection circuits 17, 18 formed by cutting an intermediate portion of a wire 16 (wire harness) connected to the defogger circuit 3 of FIG. 5. The connector 15 comprises an insulating housing 19, and female terminals 20, 21 housed in this insulating housing 19. The female terminals 20, 21 are electrically connected to terminals of the capacitor connection circuits 17, 18, respectively. The length of the capacitor connection circuits 17, 18 is determined in accordance with the distance between a path of installation of the wire 16 and a fixed position of the grounding terminal 8 connected to the capacitor 1. Taking a space into consideration, the capacitor connection circuits 17, 18 are installed to extend in side by side relation.
Incidentally, because of the existence of the capacitor connection circuits 17, 18, known harness fixing members 22, 22 such as clamps are provided respectively at illustrated positions of the wire 16. The harness fixing members 22 are provided at the respective positions so as to install the wire harness along a predetermined path.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-9-45385 Publication (Page 2, FIGS. 4 to 6)